are you sure we're friends?
by minminxiu
Summary: "aku kecewa bukan karna kau dekat dengannya. Aku kecewa karna kau membuatku terlihat bodoh dimatamu dan sahabat kita lainnya hyunah.." Produce 101 season 2 fanfic Im youngmin, kim donghyun, park woojin, etc.


"Aku capek tau kita sembunyi sembunyi terus. Kenapa sih ngedate aja gak boleh ketauan anak-anak sejurusan?"

"sabar dong min.. Aku belom siap kalo orang-orang tau. Kamu juga tau kan ujin suka sama kamu dan dia sahabat aku. Aku gamau dia salah paham.." ujar si cewek cantik yang sekarang lagi makan bareng youngmin.

"loh, salah paham gimana? Kan aku gak ada apa apa sama woojin. Dia kan cuma adek kelas biasa."

"ya tapi kan woojin sahabat aku miin. Aku takut dibilang..."

"dibilang makan temen?"

"nah itu kamu tau. Aku aja degdegan mulu kalo woojin minjem hp aku. Takut dia baca chat kita"

"hahaha, emang chat kita ada apanya siih sampe takut gitu? Yang bagian gombal gombalan? Atau yang kamu bilang aku ganteng waktu perform di acara fakultas kemaren?" si youngmin pasang muka cengar cengir ngeselin.

"ah elah dibahas siih. Udah si min jangan dibahas isi chatnya. Malu elaah."

"hahahaha, yaudaah kita balik ya abis kamu selesai makan. Udah kemaleman kamunya."

"okai youngmin oppaa. Hehe"

...

"woojiiiiin, ikut nonton conjuring 2 yuk nanti maleeem. Sama anak-anak kelasan yang lain. Donghyun, samuel, sewoon, seonho, gualin, jihoon sama ung ikut kook. " ajak daehwi saat jeda istirahat kelas.

"eh tapi gue gak pernah nonton horor di bioskop wii. Gue gak terlalu sukaa."

"yailaaah ramean kok yang nonton. Gak bakal kenapa-kenapa jugaa." bujuk daehwi lagi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"ceweknya cuma lo, gue, donghyun sama seonho doang wi?"

"iya jiiin aku ikut kok sama daehwi seonho juga. Ayo kita udah lama gak jalan bareng."

"yaudaah gue ikut deh. Tapi nanti kita balik ke kosan dulu kan hyun? Mau ganti baju nih udah bau keringet, hehe." woojin cengengesan

"eh gue numpang ikut di kosan kalian yaa. Mager balik lagi ke kosan gue."

"trus nanti kita kesana naik apa wi?"

"nanti gue chat sewoon deh pas di kosan kaliaan. Yaudah ayok atuh sholat trus makan siang. Laper aing."

"eh kalian duluan aja wi, jin ke musholanya. Aku mau ngecharge bentar tadi hpku abis batrenya."

"oalah, oke hyun, kita tunggu di mushola yaa."

...

Donghyun, woojin dan daehwi balik buat siap-siap nonton. Sebelom nonton mereka sholat magrib dulu di kosannya donghyun dan woojin. Btw woojin sama donghyun sekosan tapi kamar woojin di lantai atas.

"gue naek ke kamar dulu yaa nanti baru ke kamar lo hyun. Wi lo mau di kamar gue atau donghyun?"

"gue di kamar donghyun aja deh jiin"

"okaaay"

...

Pas woojin udah selsai siap-siap dia langsung turun menuju kamarnya donghyun. Di sana donghyun sama daehwi lagi seru banget ngobrolin sewoon. Woojin sendiri sih nimbrung aja obrolan mereka berdua. Padahal woojin juga gak terlalu tau tentang seungwo hehe.

By the way, jadi ceritanya seungwo itu suka sama donghyun tapi donghyunnya ilfeel gitu sama cara seungwo deketin dia. Kata donghyun si seungwo itu ngedeketin tapi malah kayak neror gitu kalo ngechat. Trus sering norak gitu deh. Pernah donghyun pulang bareng sama seungwoo (karna terpaksa dan terjebak sama anak cowok-cowok yang bantuin seungwoo) dari hangout kelas gitu. Di jalan seungwoo nawarin es krim. Donghyun udah nolak baik-baik eh si seungwoo malah maksa maksa tetep mau beliin. Padahal donghyun kan lagi pilek. Gak tau sikon banget si seungwoo. Jadi deh donghyunnya makin ilfeel.

Balik ke woojin, donghyun, daehwi.

"nih ya jin, coba kamu liat chatnya si seungwoo. Malesin banget kan kayak neror gitu. Aku tuh pengen gitu nyoba buka hati buat dia tapi kalo dianya ngeselin gitu aku juga jadi maleees"

"jangan gitu sih hyun.. Karma lo nanti balik suka ke seungwoo. Udah ah gue sholat dulu. Lo juga wudhu dulu gih hyun buruan. Yang lain udah nungguin."

Woojin sih cuma ketawa-ketawa aja dengerin mereka berdua ngobrol sambil baca chatnya seungwoo. Emang sih pas si woojin baca isinya agak bikin ilfeel gimana gitu. Tapi kan woojin gak pernah pacaran dan udah lama gak deket sama cowok. Jadi sampe lupa rasanya chat sama cowok tuh gimana.

Pas woojin udah selsai baca chat seonwoo woojin gak sengaja liat ada nama youngmin di history chatnya donghyun. Woojin jadi cengar cengir sendiri liat foto kontak linenya ka youngmin. Woojin ngescroll isi chatnya.

'Kok bukan nanyain tugas ya? Eh.. Eh.. Kok chatnya gak abis-abis sih. Eh.. Kok ada sticker sticker lucunya gini sih chatnya' Pikir woojin.

Woojin gak sadar donghyun udah keluar kamar mandi. Donghyun aneh kok woojin bacanya gak kelar kelar dan... BOOM! Dia baru inget ada chat sama youngmin. Donghyun buru-buru teriak

"jiin! Kamu baca apa?" sambil muka panik gitu dan ambil handphonenya dari tangan woojin. Woojin sendiri cuma senyum aja. Padahal dalem hati potek banget. Sahabatnya sendiri? Gebetannya? Pacarankah? Hahahahahanjir.

TBC

Autor notes:

Wahahahahahaha, aku nulis lagi gilsss. Maaf ya bukannya ngelanjutin yang dulu malah bikin baru. Jangan hujat aku huhu:( wkwk gak deeeng. Feel free to critic or comment. Aku balik bawa ff produce 101 s2 yang lagi hits banget nih. But as usual aku selalu lebih tertarik sama yang minor couple/crack couple. Dan disini aku bawa youngpaca ujin gede sama donghyun hongdae.

Ini cerita 80% kisah nyata aku. Dan aku yang jadi woojin. BHAK! Miris banget ya gue :( *gapapa kok ama kuat* wkwkwk.

Aku sedih banget pas tau donghyun, eui woong, kenta, no taehyun, yeehyun pada keluar. Hiksss. Bakal kangen liat mereka :( a good newsnya donghyun mau live di vlive naver hari ini! Edankeuuuun. Semoga sukses terus ya bebiii.

Kalo di tanya siapa bias aku di PD101 S2 ini aku gabisa jawab. Ganti mulu :( walau sekarang lagi jatuh cinta bgt sama p ujin, youngpaca, donghyunie, jung ponyo and ofcource kim sammy.

Gimana sama kalian? Siapa bias kamuh di PD101 s2?

Buat cerita2 yang kemaren belom aku lanjutin aku lagi berusaha bangun mood buat bikin ulang cerita itu. Karna jujur aku juga lupa cerita itu mau dibawa kemana...


End file.
